poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at the Unikingdom, Unikitty was showing Twilight Sparkle and her friends around. Unikitty: And this is my throne room, Puppycorn and I have our own. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Unikitty. Spike: Well, It's very impressive. Mario: I've never seen anything like it. Blue Toad: Can you guys even believe all of this? Blossom: No way, Blue Toad. Benny: Not for a minute. Puppycorn: But just you guys wait. So along with Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard, They give them the grand tour. Hawkodile: This is my kickboxing room. Dr. Fox: And this is my laboratory. Richard: And that's my private space. Florida: That's very nice, Richard. Bongo: It's alright. Ken: It's so cool. Princess Peach: It's all beautiful. Sky Blue Yoshi: Cool. Rarity: Lovely. Luigi: It's reminds me of the mushroom kingdom. Yellow Toad: And back at our home. Purple Toad: We've remembered so well. Unikitty: You guys like it? Unico: We love it, Unikitty. Just then, They received some invitations. Spike: Guys, Look at this. Unikitty: It's some invitations. Puppycorn: We're invited to Psyche's birthday party. Tap: I can hardly wait! Bobby: Me either! Lucas: Twilight, We have got to go there! Twilight Sparkle: Then, What're we waiting for? Mary Bell: Oh boy! Rainbow Dash: Ah, Yeah! Later, They met with the Sailor Scouts and Jewel Riders who're with the Magic Knights, the Winx Team and the Monkey Team. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Megan Williams: Hey, Twilight. Meet our new friends, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji, They're the Magic Knights. Serena Tsukino: Meet the Winx Team, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne. Princess Starla: And this is the Monkey Team, Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, Jinmay and Saori. Hikaru Shidou: We're honored to meet you, Power Rangers. Bloom (Winx): Nice to meet you. Chiro: We heard how you guys are protecting your home from Bowser. Twilight Sparkle: If you guys like to help out, You're all more than welcome too. Mario: What do you think, Drake Mallard? Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) My thoughts exactly, Mario. Megan Williams: Sure, We'd be honored. Aikko: That'll be great. Pinkie Pie: Then come on, We don't want to be late for the party. So, They continued their way for Psyche's birthday party. As they all got aquatinted, They all came to see Psyche and wishing her a happy birthday. Psyche: ???, . Pinkie Pie: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts